


A Giantess' Holiday

by meat_beat_agent



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Giantess - Freeform, Macro/Micro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meat_beat_agent/pseuds/meat_beat_agent
Summary: The world is preparing for the busy Christmas season, only to get interrupted by an unbelievably massive woman trying to decorate her house for the holiday.(...What do you mean, "this isn't a timely upload"?)
Kudos: 1





	A Giantess' Holiday

It's the middle of December, and the Christmas season is in full swing.

Snow blankets the land, people are busily shopping for gifts, companies are working overtime to get everything delivered, and, of course, all around the world, people have strung up lights on their homes, trees, streets and buisnesses, softly twinkling in the night.

But as people were settling in to bed, preparing for the holidays, there was something very, very dangerous approaching.

At first, the only people who noticed were some scientists. They discovered a strange object, roughly the size of Jupiter, approaching the solar system. And as it passed various asteroids and pieces of space debris, they simply vanished, as if they were never there in the first place. Things like that just don't **disappear,** and definitely not on such short notice.

What was more worrying was the **speed** of it's approach. There was absolutely no way an object of that size could be moving that quickly, and it seemed to completely disregard ideas like 'the speed of light'. If it took 8 minutes for light to reach earth from the sun, how could something of that size be moving at a speed faster than that? And how could their sensors even pick it up?

By this point, the scientists had alerted the governments, militaries and some secret societies, who were trying to formulate a plan of how to deal with this. Plans ranged from evacuating the planet (we can hardly even get a dozen people in one rocket, how are we going to get the entire population off?) to destroying the object (Right, blow up a **planet** . Whatever you say.)

The first scientist to see the objects true form was completely stunned by it. He double checked his work, and again, as if he didn't believe his eyes. Then, he stood up, walked into the bathroom, and splashed water on his face to make sure he was awake. He was. Returned to his desk, and spent several more minutes trying to make sure he hadn't gone insane before sighing and admitting what he saw was real.

It was a woman.

Beautiful, with long brown hair, and not a blemish on her face, wearing what could be best described as a perverse parody of a santa outfit, exposing so much of her legs that if it weren't for the fluff around the bottom, her nethers would be plain for all to see, and the top was cut so low that her massive breasts threatened to pop free if anyone even looked at them funny.

He took the image, and rushed to the meeting room his lab was built on, sharing the image with his colleagues.

A few moments later, the scientist was angrily kicked out of the room, as everyone assumed that he had replaced important documents with his porn stash.

But the problem is that this happened again. Every one of these secret meetings had a similar picture presented, and all the evidence started piling up that this was **real**.

The object traveling at impossible speeds to their world was a human woman of impossible size.

By this point, she'd gotten close enough that she wasn't a secret anymore. Amateur stargazers, looking at the skies through telescopes in their backyards, saw this beauty approach as they were trying to look at Pluto. It looked like a tiny speck of dust against her face, and she hardly even noticed as she floated through it, turning it into little more than dust.

Word started to spread, and it was all laughed off as their friends having too much to drink, but then the media found out.

The news showed telescope images of her silently floating near Neptune, quietly looking over it as if she was trying to decide something. After a few moments, she shook her head, and waved her hand through it, destroying it and sending a beautiful swirl of colors through the night sky.

She just destroyed a gas giant as if she was just trying to get some dust out of her face.

The world fell into a panic. The scientists swore and burned their research notes, realizing how completely wrong they were about...everything, if a being like this could even exist. Loved ones held eachother close, trying to provide comfort, and the holy prayed furiously, trying to get their gods to forgive them for whatever convinced them to create this-if they didn't accept this woman as god and tried to pray to her-and a few horny weirdos who spend too much time on the internet stared into telescopes and drooled.

She repeated this process with Uranus, as if it was nothing more than some dirt she picked up while cleaning, but she...seemed to take a shine to Saturn.

She was taller than the planet was from one end to the other, and the few scientists who hadn't given up and gotten drunk tried pointing out how the gravity from her should just cause the two to rip to pieces, but nobody listened.

She nodded, and focused in on the planet. She stuck a hand into it, but not to obliterate it. Instead, she started to move her hand around it in a circular motion, almost as if she was **stirring** a gas giant. The surface of it started to swirl and shimmer as it started shrinking, going from rivalling her size to being merely the size of her head.

And then, she took out a cup, and the planet poured into it, seemingly of it's own volition, leaving the rings simply circling around nothing.

But then she reached into the ring, and started collecting it. All of the rocks and ice that floated around the planet, and she was simply scooping it into her hand. She let go of her cup, letting it float in space next to her, as she pressed the material from the rings togerther in her hands, shaping and molding it...into ice cubes, which she gently placed into the cup.

A gas giant. A massive ball of dense gasses, and long since one of the greatest sources of wonder for man...and she turned it into a **drink**.

She continued her approach towards the sun, at this point visible to the naked eye. The entire world knew she was here, and the entire world was terrified.

Her face wasn't that of a warlord, trying to conquer a galaxy, nor was it one of a monster destroying just for the sake of destroying. She looked...Happy, and almost serene.

Even as she crushed Mars in her fist, reducing the planet to space dust.

The world fell silent as she reached Earth, her face dominating the night sky. She'd just obliterated their entire solar system without beaking a sweat, and they were next. The world had abandoned all hope, and all they could do was wait for the end. They understood what it felt like to be an ant under someone's boot.

For several minutes, all was silent, only interrupted by the occasional sip of her drink, a sound that echoed all around the planet. She was scrutinizing the planet in the same way an art critic might. Quiet and focused.

For the first time since her discovery, she spoke.

“Oh my goodness, this one's perfect!”

Her voice was a booming noise that echoed around the planet, with enough force to shatter glass and knock things over. The people didn't know what she meant, but they also didn't know if they cared.

She reached for the planet, and everyone was prepared to embrace death...

...but it never came.

She didn't crush the planet. Instead, she had gently cupped her hand around it. She blocked out the night sky with her hand, but the planet slowly began to realize that she had other plans for it.

She started moving-at least, humanity asumed it was moving, based on how rapidly the stars visible through the cracks in her fingers were moving, not that anyone could tell for certain. Most light reaching earth was being reflected off of a ring on her finger, silver and inlaid with rubies and emeralds, washing the world in a strange but beautiful and oddly festive red-green glow.

Life on earth had ground to a complete halt. Our entire understanding of physics and gravity was completely turned upside down by this giant woman. Most news outlets couldn't even begin to talk about it as the reporters were left completely speechless by her.

In some odd sense, she had managed to cause a degree of peace on earth. All wars and conflicts stopped dead in their tracks as the combatants stood in awe of the giantess. Everyone scrambled to make amends for their mistakes as everyone realized that there's no sense holding onto anger when someone could destroy absolutely everything by clenching her fist.

As earth was still, the only sounds was the distant sound of her humming Let it Snow. It was somewhere between calming and absolutely horrifying.

After a while, the stars visible between her fingers vanished, leaving only blackness in the skies. Some people started claiming that we were already dead.

Until the incredibly loud sound of a door opening echoed around the world and a blindingly bright light flooded onto the earth.

“I'm home! Sorry I took so long, I had a hard time finding the perfect one.”

“Oh, welcome back, Julia! Don't worry, I just got done cooking.”

The booming voice of a second giantess echoed around the world, and humanity had the collective thought of “Well, at least this can't get any worse.” At this point, the giantess-Julia, opened her palm and allowed earth to get a decent view of it's new setting, and nobody could agree on if it was a relief or if it was a mind numbing horror.

It was a house. Quaint and decorated for the holidays, but otherwise a completely mundane suburban living room. This mysterious woman who dwarfs their entire planet, and she's brought them into a home that dwarfs their entire galaxy.

Another woman walked into the room. She was a bit shorter than the one who grabbed the earth, and she was a freckled redhead wearing glasses and a, in the universal and frank opinion of everyone on earth, very ugly Christmas sweater. She wasn't quite as stunningly beautiful in the same way her partner was, but she was adorable. It was a bit hard to see from this distance, but she was wearing the exact same ring their 'kidnapper' wore.

“Happy christmas, Becky! I finally found the perfect ornament to put finish decorating our tree!”

**Ornament?** The giantess Julia stole an entire planet and destroyed possibly dozens more just to find an ornament? From the western hemisphere, humanity could see with horror...a pine tree. Decorated with ornaments, and with piles and piles of wrapped Christmas presents under it.

But most disturbingly, the ornaments decorating the trees were very clearly planets.

People with telescopes could clearly make out details on the planets at this range. There weren't any wastelands or dead rocks. The planets were all full of vibrant colors and life. Trees of unrecognizable shapes and colors, a planet made of water that seemed to be sparkling, and most amazing of all, many of them seemed to have intelligent alien life. While the architecture style was, well, alien, there were obviously things like cities, roads and other obviously artificial structures dotting the planet.

While this should have been an amazing moment to document facts about alien life, this situation was a little too tense for them to think about that.

At this point, most people, human or otherwise, shared one horrifying thought. “Our entire world, history, and culture has been reduced to nothing more than a decoration by these two women.”

But despite that, they all felt some weird comfort.

When they found a spot for the Earth on the tree, nobody felt quite as scared.

Nobody was sure what would happen to them when the giantesses decided to put away the decorations, but for now, they felt some degree of peace. The gentle crackle of the fireplace being heard all around the world, the sight of the two beautiful woman leaning on eachother and enjoying eggnog...it was all somehow relaxing.

The world calmed down. Everyone resumed their Christmas celebrations. And for the first time in a long time, despite the insane circumstances, the world was at peace.


End file.
